


To Loose Something in Return

by BritishGiraffeWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emily is awake finally, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Natalie loves Gabriel, after the Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishGiraffeWrites/pseuds/BritishGiraffeWrites
Summary: Natalie wished for Gabriel figuring Emily would be the one who was taken. But what if Adrien is the price?*THIS WAS WRITTEN BEFORE MAYURA BECAME A THING*





	To Loose Something in Return

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno random thought I had. I don’t really ship Gabriel and Natalie but I saw an opportunity for a fic so..... Also this is after the reveal!!! Hope you enjoy!

Natalie grew sick watching the happy family celebrate Christmas, sit together during fashion shows, and attend Adrien’s fencing tournaments. True Natalie loved Gabriel and was overjoyed that he had found peace. But Emily was a different story. She seemed distant to him like they had a silent fight. How could she be mad at him? Gabriel risked everything to bring her back! Natalie found her hatred for the woman grow more and more each day. Then fate had seemed to be in her favor when she saw Ladybug swing by on patrol one morning. Natalie had a wonderful idea.

Natalie ordered a private craftsman to design a small box based off a picture she found in a certain book filled with lore of the Miraculous. A small tracker inside the felt wrap in the interior of the box. Then she planted the box at the base of a pillar ladybug stopped on every Tuesday morning. Because Gabriel resigned being Hawkmoth there were no more akuma attacks. And Ladybug received her miraculous once he was done. 

Ladybug found the box and inspected it. Then slung her yo-yo and began to swing away.

Natalie pulled up the trackers location in her phone and followed it downtown. When the tracker stopped moving and Ladybug swung off in another direction Natalie inspected the outside of an apartment complex. Why here? Natalie saved the location and began plotting her next moves for the next 3 months on her way back to the Agreste Mansion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Natalie! You don’t understand what the price is for what you are about to do!”

Oh she understood. She understood perfectly. The roof of the mansion had been ripped off by the storm swirling outside. Emily griped to Gabriel while Adrien and Marinette hoisted each other up from the previous battle.

“I loved you Gabriel! I still love you! And soon you will love me too!”

Natalie placed the earrings and ring on. Then she felt a surge of power cover her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“My lady! We don’t need our Miraculous. We are a team in or out of the masks!”

“I know kitty! Now hurry! Help me tie this to that pole!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natalie was thrown down by the rope. 

“Natalie please! Stop this!” Adrien pleaded over the whipping wind.

Marinette reached for Natalie’s right hand, the ring. Natalie rolled to the side and kicked Marinette. She rose into the sky and made her wish:

“With the power of the miraculous I wish Gabriel Agreste would love me!”

Green and red lightning struck down. Then the storm calmed and dispersed. Natalie floated down and faced Garbriel.

Suddenly he dropped Emily’s arm and ran to Natalie. They embraced in a kiss. Then she heard Emily scream. Natalie smirked and rolled her eyes over to the woman expecting to see her pleading for Gabriel. But instead she ran to the opposite side of the balcony. Natalie turned her head in surprise only to see Adrien lying limp on the floor. He was desperately being shaken by Marinette.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Adrien! Please wake up! Adrien!”  
Marinette desperately shook the blonde boy who suddenly felt very cold.

Emily sat silent starring at her son.

Then Natalie turned, “I don’t understand.”  
Tiki the kwami answered weakly.

“You wished for someone to love you, the price is to loose someone you love.”

Natalie had grown to love Adrien over the years in her service to Gabriel. He was kind to anyone and had a gentle heart. Not to mention he was a savior of Paris. But it was more than that. The boy alone was talented and cared for his father no matter how many times he was dejected. Adrien was the only other person Natalie felt a bond to besides Gabriel.

“No.” Natalie cried.

“Adrien please!” Marinette kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him.

“Adrien.” Natalie tried to advance but Marinette looked up at her with a murderous gaze. 

“You stay away from him.”


End file.
